


You Killed The Saint In Me

by JooniesWinterFlower, RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saving Ones Soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: After the birth of her daughter Violet returns to WWE with a singular purpose....saving her former lover Seth Rollins from the demons that have consumed him in her absence.
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Austin Theory/Jake Atlas, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Drew McIntyre/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	You Killed The Saint In Me

"You're not actually coming back to Smackdown" Zelina watched as Violet threw whatever gear she had into a suitcase. "Z. You don't understand. I have to save him" "Okay, think about it. You just had Raven, don't you think you're rushing things?"

Violet let out a vemonous laugh. "After everything I had to watch for the past nine months? No" Luna hissed as Violet nearly stepped on her tail with a heeled boot. "Calm down, I didn't even touch you" Violet picked her up and cradled her. "It's not permanent. I'll be back on NXT...after Seth is ok"

"And what does Finn think about you running after Seth? You know he's expecting you to go after Io so you can rule NXT together" Zelina asked 

"Io most definitely has a date with me....eventually. Seth will destroy himself if I don't do something. McIntyre is too tied up with Randy and Becky is stuck in Iowa. I'm the only one who can stop this" 

"I've dealt with your Kitten in the last few months, Vi he's dangerous. Have you been watching NXT? Austin is not the same...and he wasn't even with Seth that long. Whatever Bray Wyatt did to Seth...look at my Alei. He's not the same. No one who touches Seth comes out of it the same. I'm worried about you messing with that" Zelina said as she paced back and forth.

"I can handle it" Violet set aside Luna. "I fought Nikki Cross and won" she shrugged. "Vi. Please please please be careful. Retribution attacks everyone. Even me" Zelina muttered.

"I inherented a couple abilities from my dad. Should come in handy"  
-Raw-  
The atmosphere was completely unrecognizable from when Violet debuted back in 2018. There, it was hopeful, exciting. Here...it was foreboding. She spotted Aleister going into his private room and lock the door. She saw a crowd watching a match going on. Mustafa looked uninterested while Rosemary laughed. Humberto looking concerned. "Seth's gonna hurt Garza if he keeps doing this"

Humberto glances over in Violet's direction as she came closer "Tia Violet!" He exclaimed "What are you doing here!" 

"Your Papa has been a very bad kitten these last months. And it's time for me to put an end to it" Violet said focused on the screen where Seth was brutally beating Angel. 

"And you're going to stop him?" Mustafa asked "The only people Rollins listens to are Becky, Drew and Roman. And their all...busy" 

"Tia Violet can stop Papa's madness." Humberto said nodding "He ALWAYS listens to her." 

"She's his original mistress, boss" Rosemary chimed in "I know you told us to leave Rollins be because you didn't want us to be infected by the darkness he spreads but yeah Vi can stop him"

Violet winked at the demon as Seth trapped Angel's knee in a chair. Not even thinking, she ran out to the ring, meeting Seth's eyes as she got closer.

He didn't seem to recognize her, his eyes were unfocused and cloudy. "Seth, don't do this. I know you're still there" she begged. "...Vi" Seth breathed out

Angel managed to get away from the chair and, after glaring at Violet, quickly rolled up Seth for the pin. Seth's eyes were now angry. "What the hell are you doing here Violet?!"

Violet held out a hand. "Seth. Please calm down" Seth's eyes seemed to turn pure black, only for him to back away slowly. Violet didn't need to look behind her to know Aleister was there

"Touch her and you're dead" he gritted his teeth. Seth glared daggers and there was no mistaking it. His eyes are pure black. "I'm okay" Violet stepped in front of Aleister.

"Seth" Those eyes turned to her. "This isn't you. This isn't the man I thought was my soulmate. This is what Bray wants you to be" Seth chuckled darkly. "Seth-" the lights began to flicker off. Aleister tensed. Laughter, pure dark laughter filled the arena. Mixed with a horrid violin noise. 

'Finn Bálor's wife. I've waited for you'

"Get out of here Violet" Seth said as the noise and laughter got louder and the arena started to flash with blood red lights "Now!" He barked, "Leave her alone, leave her alone" He whispered loud enough for Aleister and Violet to hear as he turned toward the ring. 

Aleister went to grab Violet and run when all of a sudden Alexa Bliss, her eyes a full demonic black appeared in front of them.

"No, no, no" she admonished the pair "You aren't going anywhere. He just wants to talk."

"Alexa?" Violet breathed. "We've been waiting for you. He knew you'd come home" Alexa walked forward. "Stay away from her" Aleister growled. Alexa smiled wide. "Let him in" The lights went completely dark. When they came back, Alexa was gone, Seth standing over Aleister shaking: and The Fiend was right in front of Violet.

It was easy to understand why Finn had been terrified of him.

"Please. Not her anyone but her" Seth was begging. The Fiend didn't even looked at him, stalking towards her. "Hurt me again!" Seth yelled

Seth stumbled toward The Fiend tackling him down "Black get her out of here," He yelled as he let loose a flurry of punches to the monster's head trying to buy Aleister enough time to get Violet away. 

"Seth!" Violet yelled as Aleister practically dragged her away from the ring, her last sight of Seth being the creature getting the upper hand and shoving his gloved fingers down Seth's throat. 

\--------  
"Why are you here!" Aleister demanded "Do not tell me you think you can save Rollins. He's dangerous and not your responsibility." 

"Yes he is! Everyone else, his family, his lovers. They just abandoned him to whatever Bray did to him. I will NOT do the same" Violet told him. "He has Becky and Drew-" "And where are they? Becky's pregnant and Drew fucked off to be WWE champion. If you're going to refuse to help me, then stay out of my way"

Aleister looked at her, his mixed match eyes emotionless. "You're not going back to NXT without him safe are you?" Violet crossed her arms. "I take after Mark"

"Yes. You do....you know Finn is going to be extremely angry'" Violet swore. "I was really hoping you wouldn't bring him up"

"You know he's expecting his Queen, by his side ruling NXT with him. Did you even tell him? Or Ember for that matter that you managed to somehow convince Stephanie to put you with Seth?" Aleister continues 

"They"ll just have to wait a little longer. Seth needs me more then they do right now" Violet said as she paced back and forth 

"You expect me to fight Bray fucking Wyatt, his crazy ass girlfriend, all for you to save a man who damn near fucking blinded me and quite frankly almost made me revisit a side of myself better off dead and buried? That's what you expect, cousin?" 

"You inherited powers from Papa, that I did not. If we work together we can stop this madness and save Seth" 

"And Lexi too?" A Scottish accented voice interrupted them 

"Nikki..." 

"He did something to her, he did. And Braun just...let him. If you're gonna save Seth...please...please help Lexi too" "...I promise" Violet said. Nikki nodded tearfully and hugged her tightly. "Sorry about throwing you through a table" "Water under the bridge. Trust me"  
\-----  
Violet made it home, cursing herself for staying to catch up with everyone (Retribution might act like teenagers but damn they could fight) and trying to find Seth. Corey told her the lights turned off again and The Fiend and Seth were just gone. Which made her plans more difficult. There wasn't even a sign of Alexa...

She unlocked her door, Artemis running to greet her. "Hey baby" she whispered. She went upstairs to find Finn, sitting in Raven's nursery, holding her, and blankfaced. "You saw?"

"Everything"


End file.
